Five Nights at Pinkie's
Five Nights at Pinkie's is an indie point-and-click survival horror game based on Five Nights at Freddy's developed by Eidenz. The goal is for the player to try to survive the night at Pinkie Fazpie's Pizza while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronic ponies. Summary Five Nights at Pinkie's is a Five Nights at Freddy's with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover. Welcome to your new summer job at Pinkie Fazpie's Pizza, where fillies and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Pinkie Fazpie, of course, and her two friends, Twibonnie and Chicashy. They are animatronic pony robots, programmed to please the crowds! The ponies' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security pony than to find a repairpony. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Pinkie Fazpie or her friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Pinkie's? Gameplay The player sits in an office and monitors security cameras positioned throughout the restaurant to observe the ponymatronic mascots. Typically, the main point is to survive until 6am, like in Five Nights at Freddy's. Every night, the Phone Pony calls the player to inform them about the game or certain elements that become active as the week progresses. The player has a limited amount of power to view camera feeds, light hallways, and close the doors on either side of them. The player must use the camera feed locations in the building and hold the ponymatronics off using the doors. If the player fails to do this, they will be jumpscared and receive a Game Over. The player also has to be aware of the unexpected power-out when you use up all your power on the doors or the cameras and lights. TIP: don't shut the doors when an ponymatronic appears in a room near you but not close enough to the door. This is how the the power will be used up, yes it can be risky to close the door only when you see them there but if you wanna survive try this. The four animatronics that the player must avoid are the titular Pinkie Fazpie and her three friends: Twibonnie, Flutterchica, and Foxydash (a broken-down ponymatronic which is no longer in use, but becomes active during the night). There is an additional animatronic known as Goldenpinkie who only appears when the player experiences a paranoid hallucination. Twibonnie only appears at the left door and may try to trick you into looking at the right door and jump-scaring you. Flutterchica only comes out of the right door. Keep a close eye on pirates cove. Foxyjack slowly opens the curtains to her unknown escape and before you know it shes running down the hallway and you stop looking at the cameras to close the door and SHE GETS YOU! Sometimes Pinkie Fazpie disappears from her main spot near 5am in the game when its about to turn to 6am,but you don't bother to check if shes still there so she might just get you! Characters Twibonnie- Twilight is known as being Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's, due to her color and first to complete something. Flutterchica- Fluttershy is known to be Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's due to being yellow and the characters both having "wings" even though Chica doesn't have any wings, she has arms. Pinkie Fazpie- Though some prefer Applejack as Freddy, it really doesn't make sense due to other characters to the game. Pinkie Pie has been most noted as Freddy for multiple reasons as: Most known for singing songs A cute, fluffy pink mane Playful looking theme Family-friendly related business Would have a funny voice for children Has an insecurity problem There's some reasons that have been most seen and pointed out. Yes Applejack does make cider, go to rodeos, and even has her own family business, she doesn't get overly uptight or crazy over minor things like others would. Foxyjack- Apple jack should be known as Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's ,but there's and argument between some pony's . I agree applejack should be foxy for a few reasons. 1: Rainbow dash already has a part as the "phone pony" Though Rainbow Dash would dash down the hallway instead of running. Rainbow Dash is also known as being a pirate from one of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics.2; BUT applejack wouldn't have a part if Rainbow Dash took 2 parts! 3: Apple jack is country, foxy is a pirate, and to me those match up pretty well. Plus it makes more sense to have Rainbow Dash as the "Phone Pony" because she is super brave, and is almost never scared of something. :) (I have played this game before and yes i saw foxyjack not rainbow dash as foxy) Goldenpinkie- In Five Nights at Pinkie's Goldenpinkies is played as the fun-loving Golden pony off the stage. One of the employees would wear the the Goldenpinkie suit and would join fillies and their parents in rooms to help celebrate the party after the show. She was also the first Fazpie from Fazpie's Family Diner Restaurant; the place is called Fazpie's Family Diner Restaurant. The Story As this has been heard of, a mysterious purple stallion wore the Goldenpinkie suit, lead 5 mares into a room in the back and murdered them. We do not know who this mysterious "purple stallion" is. It has been shown that the stallion is indeed an earth pony with a yellow badge, and white eyes. though this has not been proven yet. He seemed to have a creepy but slightly relaxing smile on his face at all times. More important things about Five Nights at Pinkie’s It has similar jump scares to Five Nights at Freddy’s, including the same screams and distortion, not to mention the same way they jump up and move around on your screen to simulate them shaking you around. THE END More information coming soon! Extras I know this is boring so im going to do it in a fun way.five nights at pinkies is a scarry but well made game from the beloved childrens show.except in creepy pasts version the jump scare are scaryer than five nights at freddys so i advise this is for 10+ but thats my exsperiance bye hope you enjoy the game shower Category:Browse